


Love Continues to Bloom

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rose is a Dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: It's John and Rose's anniversary, and Rose thinks she has the most unbeatable gift.Until John comes home.





	Love Continues to Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> For the StriLonde zine!

It’s year four, which means flowers and silks. John has been dropping hints about the kinds of flowers or bed sheets you’d like, but you’re no fool. His simple charm is anything but simple, you of all people know that. No, he’s cunning, mischievous. He drops hints of something “simple” like a lunch or picnic. Hah, of all things. It’s clear he means to treat you to something spectacular and wildly out of your imagination. It’ll be grandiose and ostentatious, something you aren’t meant to forget.

Oh John, your sweet doofus John. Your imagination knows no bounds, you know exactly what he’s up to. He’ll do something grand and romantic, sweep you off your feet, one-up you somehow. He’s always good at giving gifts, but not this time. 

It took quite a bit of doing, quite a bit of planning to orchestrate everything just so. John was off to the grocery store, and that’s when you made your move. You made sure to call all the local flower companies to deliver at this precise moment, it even cost a bit extra just to be sure. They arrive not five minutes after John leaves, lining up in vans, and marching their way into the house. You direct them to every flat surface available in your home. Counters, tables, the bed, the floor, in the sinks-- everywhere. 

You tip them graciously and swiftly move to the bedroom to pull out the matching silk robes you had gotten, custom tailored by your good friend Kanaya. They even have your names embroidered on them. That’ll show him. They’re gorgeously decorated with roses and bluebells, just like the house is. Filled to the brim with a cloying and succulent aroma that rivals your perfume (which you had also gotten new as well). 

Soon enough, you hear the sound of Johns car pulling into the driveway. You sit on the couch amongst the flowers in your robe, delicately sipping a glass of champagne, his robe set beside you. 

The door creaks open and he bellows his cliché “Honey I’m home!”

“Hello dear,” you call, standing up from the couch and setting your glass down. You turn to look at him as he fumbles with his keys and brings in the bags of groceries.

“They didn’t have those chocolate almonds that you like, but I found something better! *Dark-chocolate* almonds. Figured we could give those a shot. I also got us some hor d'oeuvres, old people cheese and crackers but it goes well with this wine I found and- Oh.”

He finally noticed. “Happy anniversary, John.” You slink your way across the foyer and up along his side, pretty a wet kiss on his cheek that leaves the marks of your lipstick. 

John’s frozen still, staring at all the flowers covering the room, he glances down at your robe and gasps. “Oh my god you’re gorgeous,” he whispers, breathless, as if he hadn’t meant to say it. 

You’ve won. Ooohh you’ve so won. Good luck topping this, John. It’s your year now. “Thank you.” You say sweetly. It’s only now that you realize what’s in his other hand. “Are those orchids?”

John blanches and you’re unsure whether he looks sick, embarrassed, or confused. “I-well,” he puts the grocery bags down and scratches the back of his neck. “I saw these and thought of you. I know it’s not much but they’re purple! Like you! Well not exactly like you but you know what I mean. I figured we were keeping it simple but I wanted to give you something all royal, you know? I think I heard somewhere that purple orchids are like, queenly and all that. I don’t really know. You’re better at that stuff than I am.” He shrugs and passes you the little pot with a sprouting branch of purple orchids. “It’s… it’s nothing compared to what you’ve done, wow this is amazing!”

How can he say that? How can he say something so purely and unadulteratedly false. He’s won, can’t he see? Here you are, dressed in finery, in a house filled with flowers, and with one small gift he’s beaten you. You stare at the orchids while he explores deeper in your home, marveling at all the bouquets. 

Purple orchids. It’s true, they’re often considered the Queen of flowers. He thinks of you as a queen. He knows your colors, inside and out. He knows your favorite snack, and alternatives. He knows the crackers and cheese you like, the wines you like, he knows it all. Trying to outdo him with quantity is nothing compared to the quality of something so simple. The quality for four years and hopefully more to come.

“Oh my god, is this for me?!” 

You whip your head to the couch to see John already undressing and pulling the robe on.

“Oh babe this is so smooth. Come here, give me a silky hug.” He opens his arms wide.

Your chest heaves and you place the orchids on the counter before rushing into his chest. You wrap your arms around his waist and he holds you back just as tight.

“Hey… hey, what’s wrong? I know I didn’t get you this many flowers or a sexy robe but-”

“Thank you.” Your voice is trembling.

“Huh?”

You pull away enough to look at him, refusing to part with his embrace. “I love those flowers. I love purple. I love… you. So much John.” Your mascara is becoming tacky and sticky with emerging tears, and John panics.

“Hey hey, it’s okay, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

You shake your head. “These are happy tears John. Your gift is far more thoughtful than mine.”

He stares at you, wide eyed and bushy tailed like he’s suddenly remembering something. John then looks around the room, then looks down at your robes and barks out a laugh. “Oh babe, you did it again, huh?”

You blush and look away.

He kisses your forehead and tucks a stray bit of hair behind your ear. “You don’t have to compete, this isn’t a competition dummy. Everyday I look into those eyes of yours, or see the way you fix my tie, the way you always make sure to sharpie out Bettie Crocker logos on the boxes-- that I know how much you love me. You don’t need to fill our house with a field of flowers to show that.”

You hold him a little tighter and shrug, “I know, but-”

“No buts, no cuts, no coconuts!”

“That’s not even how the phrase goes.”

“My point stands. Thank you though, thank you for loving me so much Rose.” 

You grit your teeth and pout. You’re allergic to this sap.

Johns chest rumbles with a low laugh and he gives you a squeeze. “My queen, my love, my honey bunches of oats. I love you, I love you, I love you!!” He promptly picks you up and spins you around, and you can’t help yourself. You grin and laugh. He always knows how to do that. You don’t know how he knows, but he does. No amount of literature reading will tell you that. 

“I love you too, goofball.” You snicker as he puts you down. “Let’s… move these flowers out of the way. Maybe outside. We don’t need them all here.”

John kisses your cheek and nods, “Makes sense. There’s not enough room to build our pillow fort with it. Hmm, a romantic pillow fort picnic and movies. How does that sound.”

You sputter because that sounds even better than you could possibly imagine. “That sounds great, let’s just get rid of my so-called gift.”

He pauses and frowns. “We don’t have to put the robes outside too, do we? I’m really comfortable and I don’t know if I can handle the separation anxiety just yet with this-”

“Oh my god you’re impossible,” you laugh and lightly hit his chest as he laughs along with you.

You both lul into a silence together, wrapped in each others arms and staring at one another. It’s painfully romantic and cheesy, and his makes your chest hurt from how fast he continues to make your heart race. You lean in for a kiss and he meets you halfway. You kiss as you pass by each other clearing the flowers. Kiss while setting up the architecture of the fort. And kiss between scenes in the movie, tasting the wine and cheese and chocolate on each others lips. 

How did I get so lucky? Rose think.

How did I get so lucky? John thinks.


End file.
